lasgoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion and Deities
'''The Cosmic Six''' The Cosmic Six are the most powerful, influential, or widely worshiped deities of the Lasgoul Pantheon, to the extent that many have lesser pantheons of demigods and mighty saints who serve them -- although lesser gods may also prove to have powerful followers and saints as well. '''Szyzon''' The God of storytelling and the most powerful of the gods. He has largely fallen back into obscurity, although many learned people have at least heard his name after several firsthand accounts were published of encounters with him. He is also known as the god of the Chalices, ancient artifacts once sought out by adventurers several millennia ago, which have since disappeared. Szyzon is often described as an old man but no scholars claim to have any idea. His symbol is a quill laid over a book. '''Mechanicus Rex''' The God of law, technology, and industry. He is still worshiped by his roots in the nation of Rangalais and has also risen to popularity in Ironstad. He is also one of the patron gods of the Guild of Science and Engineering. He is worshiped by both those who value law and order as well as those who seek to advance technology, although according to his scripture the two are inextricably linked. Mechicus is depicted as a machine of infinite, incomprehensible complexity. His plane, similarly, is a colossal city of impossible technology. His holy symbol is the Cog '''Gromnir''' The God of honor, war, glory, and craftsmanship. He is worshiped primarily by dwarves, although people of other races have also taken him up. He is the chief of the dwarven pantheon and although mercy may be found in some of the other dwarvish deities he is still as harsh and stern - yet also as fair - as he has always been. He is depicted as a Dwarf of colossal size made of Gromril and Starmetal, with Jacinth eyes. His holy symbol is a hammer set across an anvil. '''Stallmeister''' The God of freedom, the wind, and horses. He is primarily worshiped in the Old Auslands, although he is still a minor god in the New Auslandic territory, although this is more following ancient tradition than anything else. His plane is a land of wide open plains, with the shining sun, blowing wind, and golden grass, where horses and men run free. Depicted as an unusually tall young man, with windswept hair and a stately appearance, almost always astride a horse. His holy symbol is a horse with a lance crossed over it, lengthwise. '''Deum Lucis''' The Goddess of light, life, and goodness. She is primarily worshiped by the Bruces of Praia, the Seleisens, and for traditional reasons the New Chevlaians. She is also worshiped by the Rangalains, and good people everywhere. Lucis is depicted as a beautiful woman with an incandescent face too bright to fully view, robed in white and winged. Her symbol is a halo with wings in the background. '''Deum Mortem''' The God of darkness, evil, and treachery. On top of all his ancient titles he is also known as Ole Cap’n Chambers, although the reason for this is unknown. His primary method of gaining power and worship is stealing souls and spiriting them away to his Necropolis, a plane in the form of a gray, dismal city -- although many evil-doers also worship him as he will often reward those who do evil in life with gifts in the afterlife. Mortem is depicted as a shadowy figure seated upon a cold stone throne, wearing a crown of darkness. His holy symbol is an outstretched, grasping hand, the palm turned upwards. '''Lesser Gods''' * '''Krieg''' - The God of tactics, combat, and honor. He is often worshiped by the remaining Progan people, as well as numerous professional soldiers and warmongers. His war is one of sport and strategy with a heavy influence on teamwork and pride. He is depicted as a Progan in a general's uniform, and his holy symbol is a sword set behind a skull, in a Progan helmet. * '''Krae''' - The Goddess of battle, passion, and rage. She is worshiped by most Kraetians as well as some tundran orcs, as well as other berserkers. Her war is a passionate, deeply violent one. She is depicted as a hulking warrior-Kraetian, and her holy symbol is a pair of fiery wings. * '''Lythuin''' - The Goddess of freedom, love, and music. She is often worshiped by elves of all kinds. The wife of Aleviri, she appears as a jovial woman in brightly colored clothes, and her holy symbol is a golden pan lute. * '''Hoyyik''' - The God of commerce, wealth, and trade. He is worshiped by many in Saerus and Seleise, and is the patron god of the Guild of Gold and Silver. He is a rival to Altor. He appears as a wealthy merchant, and his holy symbol is three coins -- gold, silver, and copper. * '''Thruggir''' - God of fighting, hatred, and bloodshed. He is worshiped mostly in Tilesa as an entity of senseless slaughter. He appears as a huge, blood-soaked Orc, and his holy symbol is a two-headed axe, covered in gore. * '''Amondir''' - the God of balance, time, and fate. Many oracles worship him. He is not given a physical depiction, but his holy symbol is an hourglass interposed over scales. * '''Gelrich''' - The God of luck, tricks, and cheating. Gelrich is the patron god of thieves, gamblers, and people of similar lifestyles. Gelrich is depicted as a slick, charming halfling and his holy symbol is a six-sided die. * '''The Fae King''' - The God of rampant nature, the wild, and the fae. He is universally worshiped in the wildwood. He appears as a tall, noble Fae, clothed in green, atop a throne of roots, and his holy symbol is the Heartwood. * '''Thealor''' - The God of nature, life, and water. He represents a more pure and calm form of nature and is popular among many druids and rangers. He is depicted as an old Elvish man with long silvery hair and antlers, who walks barefoot in a cloak of moss and sticks. His holy symbol is two crossed antlers. * '''Maltek''' - The God of pain, suffering, and torture. He often shares some followers with Mortem, and is primarily followed by sadists of all kinds. He appears as a bleeding, almost-human phantom, near naked and covered in chains, and his holy symbol is a coiled, spiked chain. * '''Mortinos''' - The God of death, the afterlife, and peace. Mortinos is worshiped by many worldwide as an inevitable part of the cycle of life. He is depicted as a man-shaped figure robed in black, wielding a scythe and holding a lantern. His holy symbol is a black and white rose. * '''Zerithon''' - The God of undeath, disease, and famine. He is seen as the unnatural twin of Mortinos, although there has never been any proof of relation. He is depicted as a man-shaped, twisted figure, pustulent with disease in ratty robes, and his holy symbol is a bloodshot eye clenched in a skeletal fist. * '''Roderick''' - The God of soldiery, brotherhood, and service. Roderick is the patron god of the Brotherhood of Roderick and is worshiped by many enlisted soldiers. He is depicted as a common soldier in stained leather, and his holy symbol is a conical helm sat atop a spear. * '''Aleviri''' - The God of drinking, food, and merriment. He is worshiped by many around the world, although is most popular among the fae elves and the people of Soyot. Husband of Lythuin, he appears as a jovial man in fine, brightly colored clothes. His holy symbol is the cornucopia. * '''Aznathin''' - The God of science, magic, and fire. Aznathin is another patron god of the Guild of Science and Engineering, although represents the arcane sciences primarily. Worshiped by many religious wizards. He appears as an unusual dragon, with overlapping blue and red scales, and his holy symbol is a circle with a forked lightning bolt through its center. * '''Altor''' - The God of hard work, honesty, and self-sufficiency. Altor is the patron god of the Altorian Society and is worshipped by craftsmen and farmers. He is depicted as a simple workman with a tool in hand -- most commonly, a hammer -- and his holy symbol is a hand gripping a workman's tool. * '''Varin''' - The God of hunting, gathering, and survival. Varin is worshipped by rangers and woodsmen around the world. Depicted in various ways, though often as a wolf, or a human hunter. His holy symbol is a wolf's head, with a bow and an axe crossed behind it. * '''Fordun''' - God of heavy drinking, sloth, and ignorance. Fordun is the patron god of the hill dwarves, although is worshipped all over the kingdom of Soyot. Otherwise worship for him can come in the form of practicing any of his domains. He is depicted as a slovenly dwarf, and his holy symbol is a spilling stein. * '''Urim the Burnt''' - God of honor, unity, and combat. Urim is worshipped by the orcs of the tundra, as well as numerous other monstrous races. He is depicted as an Orc with a fiery hand and burns along his arm, and his holy symbol is a flaming hand, palm outstretched * '''The Tempest King and Mother of Tides''' - God and Goddess of the sea, storms and tides, the two represent two sides of the ocean, both are dangerous yet rewarding. Tempest encompasses the violent storms of the ocean, believed to be tests for sailors he deems unworthy of sailing his domain. He rewards those who succeed. The Tides represents the calmer waters and shows love to those her husband would view as trespassers. If one grows too comfortable, though, her watery embrace is deadly. They are depicted as a powerful man with a crown of lightning and a beautiful woman with a circlet of pearl. Their symbols are a thunderbolt and rolling wave. They are almost always depicted together. * '''Ravar the Reaver''' - God of piracy, fighting, and seafaring. Ravar is the god of Raniroc and is worshiped by the country’s sea raiders. His symbol is a round shield with a nasal helm in front and two axes crossed behind. * '''Vaegar''' - God of the deep sea, envy, and desire. A god utterly lacking creativity, he steals whatever he can, including the souls of those drowned at sea. His servants are poor imitations of himself or other sea creatures, and most of his willing servants are monstrous in nature. He appears as a one-handed figure in thick plate armor, with a single red eye set in his forehead, and a colossal sword forged of fallen meteorite, and his holy symbol is his severed hand, still grasping greedily. * '''Draconis''' - God of the dragons, Draconis symbolizes all colors and metals of the dragons and each of their qualities working in balance and harmony. Draconis is depicted as a colossal prismatic dragon atop an incalculable hoard of treasure, and his holy symbol is a dragon's eye. * '''Caesar''' - Living God of the Chromatic Dragons, Caesar does not have any specific domains. He is an enormous and several-millennia-year-old Magma Dragon and rules the chromatic kingdom from Shatterscale. His holy symbol is a dragon's fang. * '''Sir Galadan''' - God of laws, valor, and goodness. Sir Galadan is the god of all of Valladia and is revered for the creation of the holy artifact The Grail of Galadan. He is depicted as a semi-corporeal knight haloed entirely in gold. His symbol is a golden grail. * '''The Infernal One '''- God of the Hells and torment. The Infernal One is as much a title as it is a pantheonic position, belonging to the most powerful living Demon or Devil, who can rule as King of the Pits of Hell. '''Saints, Demigods, and Vassal Gods''' Many deities have obscure or ill-known Saints, but some are recognized universally across a nation, or even the world. Furthermore, the Cosmic Six are powerful enough to have lesser gods pledged to them as Vassals, who serve as part of their individual pantheons. '''Baldric the Wise, Vassal God of Gromnir''' The God of wisdom, mercy, and oaths. Baldric is an ancient thane of Gromnir as well as a former High King, worshipped by those who seek some of his wisdom, as well as those who have sinned and wish to find forgiveness. He is a merciful god, but one must still work for his forgiveness. It is said his afterlife is the Hall of Sinners in Gromnir’s great mountain hold, and his table is always filled with oathbreakers, liars, and thieves who have regained their honor. Baldric is depicted in a Cleric's robes, armored for battle, in a helmet that depicts a screaming, half-skeletal dwarf's face over his own. Atop his helm, he wears the Bleak Crown. His holy symbol is the Bleak Crown, crossed by a hammer and an olive branch. '''Janaan, Vassal God of Gromnir''' The Goddess of charity, restraint, and inner strength. Janaan was the first dwarvish mountain queen, ruling over the Bleak Mountains long ago. She is the patron goddess of many dwarvish adventurers and pushes her followers to help people at every opportunity. She is also a goddess revered by monks of every religion as she was also the most achieved monk to have lived, having mastered all the dwarvish monk sects. She is depicted as a dwarvish monk in simple robes, bearing the runes of mastery from each sect, and the Bleak Crown atop her head. Janaan's holy symbol is a clenched fist, set in front of a mountain, or other symbol of a dwarvish holy sect. '''Fafnir, Vassal God of Gromnir''' The God of greed, selfishness, and lying. Fafnir is described as a rotted corpse gilded in gold and represents the temptation wealth has on many dwarves, although he extends to other races as well. There is not much known about his afterlife, The Vault. He appears as a corpulent dwarf covered in rings, necklaces, armbands and jewelry, and his holy symbol is an eye made of pyrite. '''Oskar Malchzni, Saint of Gromnir''' A dwarf who lived in ancient times, well beyond the scope of modern history, times remembered only by those few ancient and long-lived beings who could be called immortal. What is known is that he was a peerless warrior and Thane of Gromnir, who proved his heroic deeds time and again. Legend says he was finally slain fighting seven Deep Dragons, and that he did not die alone. His holy symbol is a round shield, with a hammer set at its center. '''Brightheart, Saint of Lucis''' The patron saint of warriors and heroes and wielder of the eponymous Brightsword, he, like Oskar, is said to have been a hero from a bygone age. Cast into the Nine Hells during an infernal invasion and fighting his way back out without it -- and slaying the Infernal One, the King of Fiends and God of the Hells and the Abyss. His holy symbol is the Brightsword, pointing down, with wings extending from the blade. '''Finnegan, Saint of Lucis''' The patron saint of Retribution, little is known of Finnegan in his mortal life. He is often revered by organized crime members, particularly those who, despite the inherent evil of their work, are not irredeemable men -- or who hope for a chance at an enjoyable afterlife despite their deeds. Finnegan's holy symbol is the four-leafed clover, though he is often associated with a wooden or iron rod. '''Benedikt, Saint of Lucis''' The patron saint of adventurers. History tells the story of a young elf who fought amidst impossible odds without ever backing down, who despite his age proved the equal of other adventurers more senior than he, and who stood even in the face of ultimate evil, slain by no less than Deum Mortem himself before being canonized. His holy symbol is his sword, Lucidem, imposed over his silver shield. '''The Jester, Demigod of Mortem''' Demigod of trickery and planning, often worshiped by the more chaotic of Mortem’s followers. Little is known of this enigmatic figure, but conventional wisdom tells that when he was mortal, he must have caused chaos on an unprecedented scale. His holy symbol is a grinning skull wearing a jester's motley cap. '''The Warlord, Demigod of Mortem''' Demigod of war and conquest, often worshiped by the ambitious warlords of the world. He is depicted as a colossal figure, and has close ties with electricity and raw physical might. His holy symbol is a blue gemstone, crackling with electrical power. '''The Behemoth, Demigod of Mortem''' Demigod of gluttony and slaughter, often worshipped by the destructive and bloodthirsty followers of Deum Mortem. The Behemoth is depicted as a massive shadowy figure, broad as he is tall, with an unhinged jaw and a gaping black maw. His holy symbol is a massive, open mouth, sharp teeth ringing the jaws. '''The Summoner, Demigod of Mortem''' Demigod of binding and contracts, often worshipped by lawful followers and summoners. Though frequently depicted as a simple human, engulfed in shadow, he is never depicted alone -- and such monsters as he summons are always horrific. His holy symbol is a scroll and quill. '''Moridin the Dragonslayer, Saint of Draconis''' Patron Saint the Gold Aspect of Draconis, embodying nobility, justice, and duty. Legends say he was a commoner who lost his family to a Red dragon, and set out for revenge. More recently, he has been idolized by some citizens of Draconia as a bridge between men and dragons, showing that men are not insignificant compared to the great immortal beasts. His holy symbol is a golden sword thrust through the center of a red dragon's head. = '''Sir Vycker, Saint of Galadan''' Patron saint of traditionalism and leadership, Sir Vycker was one of the famed Knights of the Grail, who now serves as a traditional example for what a true knight should be. He is depicted as a man in plate armor and a barbute helm wielding an adamantine-edged sword, and his holy symbol is a scroll bearing the Knight's Code, crossed by a sword. '''Dame Blade, Saint of Galadan''' Patron saint of versatility and redemption, Dame Blade was one of the Knights of the Grail, who now serves as an aspirational example to the young women of Valladia. She is depicted as a figure in a dark cloak, surrounded by barely visible silvery threads. From under the hood shines a single golden eye. Her holy symbol is a silver spider with knife-like legs. '''Sir Veryon the Reaver, Saint of Galadan''' Patron saint of sailors and strength, his is a tale of redemption, much like Dame Blade. He was one of the Knights of the Grail, becoming an honorable and fierce warrior after living the first half of his life as a sea reaver. He is depicted as a massive man in a bearskin cloak, wearing full plate armor, with a badly burned face and a wild beard -- in battle he wields a battleaxe in one hand, a sword in the other, and, often, a grin. His holy symbol is a wolfship, crossed by a battleaxe. '''Aldwin the Magistrate, Saint of Galadan''' Patron saint of diplomacy, knowledge and wisdom. Aldwin was one of the Knights of the Grail, and was famed for his levelheadedness, wisdom, and magical prowess. He is depicted as a robed figure wielding a staff topped by a chalice, and his holy symbol is a gold pseudodragon curled around a golden staff. '''Lady Mirabelle, Saint of Galadan''' Patron saint of clerics and healers, Mirabelle was unique amongst the Knights of the Grail. A pacifist, she devoted herself to mending the wounds of her fellows when they were wounded in battle, and using her power to protect them from harm. She is depicted as a woman with honey-gold hair in cleric's garb, and her holy symbol is >PLACEHOLDER< '''Sir Kalin, Saint of Galadan''' Patron saint of beastmasters, druids, and rangers, Sir Kalin was a Knight of the Grail. Unlike the others he was an Elf, but none question that at heart he was a true Valladian. He is depicted as a robed elf in an owlbear-feather cloak with a wooden staff, often accompanied by animals, and his holy symbol is an owl feather in an inkwell crossed with a talon. =